disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mermaids (Peter Pan)
The mermaids are friends of Peter Pan's, who appear in Disney's 1953 film Peter Pan and its 2002 sequel. They are voiced by June Foray, Connie Hilton, Margaret Kerry, and Karen Kester. Personality The mermaids as a whole appear fun-loving, and do not seem to have any real cares or troubles besides Captain Hook. They are all infatuated with Peter Pan, and, similar to Tinker Bell, can't stand another girl having his attention. Appearances ''Peter Pan The Mermaids first appear in the movie when Peter Pan takes Wendy to meet them. When the Mermaids see Peter, they welcome him back to their domain and ask him to tell them a story about his adventures. He begins to tell them about the time he cut off Captain Hook's hand and threw it to the crocodile, but then the Mermaids notice that Peter has brought a girl, Wendy, and ask him what she's doing, clearly jealous. The Mermaids then try to get Wendy to swim with them and begin pulling her into the water, but she tells them she can't and tries to break away. Then the Mermaids splash her with water causing her to become even angrier to the point that she is about to throw a shell at them, but Peter stops Wendy, telling her that the Mermaids were only having fun, to which the Mermaids casually reply that they were "only trying to drown her." Then, Peter spots Hook and Smee rowing nearby in a rowboat, and warns Wendy that Hook is present. Upon overhearing Hook's name, the Mermaids become frightened, prompting them to jump back into the water to hide from Hook. They don't appear throughout the rest of the film. Return to Never Land The Mermaids make a cameo in the sequel but don't have a speaking role like in the previous film. When Peter and Jane are flying in Neverland, the Mermaids grab Jane from Peter and begin dressing her in mermaid clothes. Just as one of them is about to pour water on Jane's head, Peter scoops her back up and causes the Mermaid to pour the water on two more of the Mermaids. The Mermaids don't appear throughout the rest of the film after this. Jake and the Never Land Pirates The mermaids appear as minor supporting characters in Jake and the Never Land Pirates, while a young mermaid named Marina and her younger sister Stormy appear as recurring characters. The Mermaids first appeared witnessing Marina giving Izzy surfing lessons in the episode "Surfin Turf" they do not accompanied Marina and Jake and his crew to save the surf board from Captain Hook. The mermaids make a cameo with Marina in "Jake's Jungle Groove." The mermaids play a larger role in the episode "Undersea Bucky! " When the light of the mermaid dominated Neptune City vanishes, Marina was called forth to find a solution to the problem. Jake and the crew assist Marina in the search for the fallen pink pearl with the aid of Bucky transforming into a submarine to explore the deep of the Never Sea Captain Hook has other uses for the pink pearl. The mermaids make a brief cameo in the episode the ''The Mermaid's Song but play a larger role in the episode Treasure of the Tides. The mermaids witness the swimming race with Izzy and Lucille the Seal in Mermaid Lagoon. The Mermaids joined Izzy,Marina and Stormy set off to find the "Treasure of the Tides" Captain Hook order Sharky and Bones to block the lagoon using The Jolly Roger but the two pirates were no match for Lucille who was able slip pass them and recruit the help of two blue whales to force the Jolly Roger out the way so Izzy and the mermaids could catch up to Hook and Mr. Smee. While Captain Hook and Mr. Smee tried to keep the lead to the Treasure of the Tides.A large school of seahorses block the greedy Captain Hook path.Think to Mr. Smee Hook given idea to keep Izzy and the mermaids at bay spooking the sea creatures toward Izzy and the mermaids Hook could beat them to the treasure.But Hook didn't count on Izzy quick wit like in the (episode "The Seahorse Roundup") Izzy, Marina and Stormy began to sing a lullaby to calm the seahorses down so they could safely pass. Hook and Smee reached Hidden Cove to find the the Treasure of the Tides Izzy and the mermaids tried to stop Hook but they were powerless to stop him until Jake, Cubby and Skully reach Hidden Cove with Izzy 's Pixie Dust to turn the tide on Hook and Smee.The mermaids decide to make Izzy an honorary mermaid. Later that night took part in the celebration and the crowning Izzy "Mermaid of the Year". In the episode "Bones' Lucky Doubloon!" Bones tries to prove to Captain Hook that his grandfather doubloon is lucky when he flip it he receives a kiss from a mermaid. ''Once Upon a Time The Mermaids appeared in the premiere of Season 3, "Heart of the Truest Believer". They were depicted as dangerous in Never Land, though affiliated with Pan, like in the original novel. Like the mermaids of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, these mermaids tend to take an alien, predaceous, and perhaps even villainous role, though their individual personalities and moralities may differ. Like Aquarianne from Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, some carry a conch shell which can be used as a magic flute. They are perhaps the most powerful mermaids ever produced by Disney; gifted with magic so great it can control the very weather itself. While Snow White and her companions are sailing the seas of Neverland in Hook's boat, their ship is attacked by mermaids (who strike with such zeal that they are first mistaken for sharks, sea monsters, and even a Kraken). Once the mermaids have closed to clout the ship's hull with their tails, Regina prepares a fireball spell while the rest of the crew try to drive them away with artillery or capture them with a fishing net. All of these tactics succeed; the mermaids are driven away from the ship, save for those who might have been slain by the fire and the one who is captured in the net. This mermaid prisoner is fiercely defiant of her captors, asking/demanding that they let her go and stating that it is not she who dooms them, but they themselves. While the major characters argue over what is to be done with her, the mermaid proves her point by summoning a tempest. As their ship is tossed about upon mighty roiling waves, her crew becomes rain-soaked and desperate. Regina then casts a spell which turns the mermaid to wood yet fails to stop the storm, leaving her and her companions to brave the wind, lightning, and driving rain summoned by the malevolent mermaid. Personality The mermaids who attack our heroes' ship seem like hostile sea monsters, however Snow suggests that they only behave this way because they are afraid of Pan. Thus she wishes to reason with them while her companions insist that mermaids cannot be trusted and should be done away with. The one which they succeed in capturing appears openly vengeful, yet Snow still makes the case that she might have called away her storm had she simply been released. Abilities '''Mermaid Swimming: '''A mermaid's tail enables her to swim more swiftly than an equivalent human being and also to more effectively perform underwater feats of agility. ''Peter Pan: Adventures in Neverland In the video game the mermaids assists Peter briefly in his quest to find treasure. One of Hook's crew members attack the mermaids but they are quickly saved by Peter Pan. Trivia *These mermaids were the first of their kind to appear in any Disney film. *The episode "Bones' Lucky Doubloon!" is the first time any of the adult mermaids have any dialog in the Jake and the Never Land Pirates series. Gallery See also *Merpeople Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Characters in video games Category:Hybrids Category:Teenagers Category:Creatures Category:Legendary creatures Category:Character groups Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Fairies characters Category:Those killed at the beginning Category:Live-Action Villains